Light's Stray
by yellowarc
Summary: Whilst travelling the world, our young explorer Yang Xiao Long, runs into her biggest adventure yet! However, Blake refuses to be called an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

One foot in front of the other, boiling feet challenged the sand dunes as the heat slowly started to melt away the leather. Bags clanged with every step, metal pots and pans bashing together with an untimely tune. The wind strolled past, taking a thousand or so grains of sand and flicking them in the travellers face. Automatically, a tanned, muscular arm shielded purple eyes from the flying sand as, her other hand pulled up her orange scarf- and people thought she was crazy for wearing a scarf in the desert.

For a minute, the traveller stopped, protecting herself from the miniature sandstorm. After a minute of waiting patiently, the blonde brought down her arm a little to assess the situation and the newest problem: The whole landscape had changed. Although the wind had gone away, the sand had completely rearranged itself, changing the sand hills into sand mountains. Pulling her scarf down, the blonde sighed, her hand going through her sand infested hair- that was going to be a pain in the ass.

_**"God damn it..."**_ The blonde cursed, kicking the sand up in frustration, her feet starting to swelter from the immense amount of walking she'd done. She was almost positive that the next village was about a ten minute walk once she got past the dunes but no, the dunes are no more. She was dune for.

Then, blonde hair flew, the travellers tanning head jolting behind her. Pivoting on the one booted foot, the traveller turned, listening for that voice again. It was male and boy did he sound mad. After waiting a couple of seconds, the voice reappeared, yelling incoherent words. Curiosity took over as she began to creep towards the source of the voice on the other side of the sand mountain. However, the blonde wasn't as stealthy as she would've liked to be as her bags just wouldn't stop rattling.

Holding onto the bottom of her bag with both hands, the wander continued on her quest of curiosity. The layers of sand kept the woman from standing straight as her boots constantly slipped, making a right ruckus as the metal in her bag would try to break free as she fell. However, when she finally made it to the top of the mountain, she flung her bag on the floor, taking her binoculars out and lying on the sand, ignoring the slight burning sensation she received on her back,

And there he was, the cause of all that noise, standing with his back towards her. He was handsome from the back, she'd give him that: short dark brown hair with red highlights. He also wore a large black trench coat with some red, oriental style markings. Purple eyes scanned the area, searching for anyone else like his companion maybe? It was either he had a friend with him or he was nuts from the heat.

Then, from the shadow of the sandy mountain, came a woman with hair as black as night and eyes as gold as the sun. The blonde adventurer dropped her binoculars, rubbing her eyes to make sure she didn't have sand in them. She looked again and the woman was still there; pale skin being bare to the sun. She mainly wore black- black shirt, black shorts, black bow, black ribbon, black boots and the list goes on.

All of a sudden, the black haired woman started looking around, making the blonde haired traveller drive down into the sand, trying to keep her self from being spotted- she was spying on them after all. Instead of standing back up, the blonde waited, listening in to the conversation the two weren't having- oh wait they were talking...

_**"Something wrong Bl-"**_

_**"No, nothings wrong."**_

_**"Something must be wrong."**_

The traveller heard the black haired woman sigh and, to be fair, even she knew something was wrong even though the two had never met before. The blonde could just imagine pale features tensing and relaxing with every word that left her pale lips. 'OK, enough fantasizing.' The blonde thought, listening back into the conversation, realising she'd missed a chunk of conversation.

_**"What we're doing is wrong Adam- I know its in our best interest but it's wrong. Killing innocent people is not the way to do it-"**_

_**"Blake, you can't lecture me on-"**_

_**"I know what I've done and there's no way I can atone for what I've done but, I can at least try."**_

_**"Try what? Try to fit into society? Blake, that's not who you are- that's not who we are."**_

_**"Adam, I've made up my mind and there's no changing that."**_

_**"You know I can't just let you walk away."**_

_**"I know- that's why I'll run-"**_

With that, the traveller stood, her binoculars on the floor next to her bag of pots and pans. She cleared her throat, gathering the attention of the bickering couple. Muscled arms crossed one another over her chest as the blonde stood with most of her weight on her right side. A smirk had etched its way onto her face as she spoke to the two.

_**"Hello, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Sorry to bother you but I'm a little lost and I need to know where I'm going to kick your ass too."**_

With that, Yang ripped off her trench coat, her gauntlets whirling and clicking into place as her hands bawled into fists, ready to fight. The man, Adam, shook his head, holding the hilt of his weapon tightly where as, Blake, kept looking back and forth between the two as if she knew what was going to happen. For a few moments, Yang and Adam stared each other down, one with an intense glare and the other with a playful gaze.

After another minute, Yang got tired of waiting for the man to move so, she punched the air, projectiles firing out of the end of her gauntlets and heading towards the man. However, he didn't flinch until the last moment where he drew his sword with lightning pace, cutting the projectiles in half, making them hit the sand. With the explosion, sand flew up in the air, scattering everywhere, going into the eyes of the unprepared.

_**"Welcome to the Dessert!"**_ Yang laughed, **_"It's a little sandy here don't you think?"_ **Gloved hands moved from the offensive position to wrest on her hips as she leaned forward slightly, surveying the sandy area. Luckily, the direction of the wind meant that nothing was coming towards her but, instead, it was going towards the other two. In the sand cloud, she saw one shadow and one alone. That Blake character must have gotten away...

Yang turned to pick up her belongings and leave but, she suddenly felt a chill go down her spine as if someone was there. Peering over her shoulder and to the base of the sand mountain, she saw the settled sand and the red man standing there, unfazed. The blonde stood up straight, slinging her bag over one of her shoulders just in case she needed to dump it again but, instead of doing anything, he just turned away, sword and hilt in hand. To Yang, he seemed almost relieved to see the girl get away but, she also knew that he would be going after her.

Putting the strap of her bag back on both of her shoulders, the traveller started walking with a smile on her face. OK, she'd have to pull a couple of stringers, collect a bit of information but, this Blake girl sounded like an Adventure and you know Yang, she loves a bit of

_**{ ADVENTURE}**_

* * *

><p>EDIT: I'm so sorry about how the text was acting! Thank you to Kathi9000 for pointing that out to me! Hopefully there shouldn't be any more cock ups!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Before Reading, please be warned of the triggers featured in this chapter: Vomit & Retching. Thank you!

* * *

><p>One foot in front of the other, boiling feet challenged the sand dunes as the heat slowly started to melt away the leather. Bags clanged with every step, metal pots and pans bashing together with an untimely tune. The wind strolled past, taking a thousand or so grains of sand and flicking them in the travellers face. Automatically, a tanned, muscular arm shielded purple eyes from the flying sand as, her other hand pulled up her orange scarf- and people thought she was crazy for wearing a scarf in the desert. This all felt really familiar, like Deja Vu… Everything looked the same- hell, it even felt the same… the only thing that was missing was that odd duo.<p>

Leather boots stopped moving in the sand as bags were dumped onto the burning sand with a huff. It'd been roughly two days since Yang's run in with the arguing twosome and in all honesty, that was the high point because, ever since then, the blonde has had no luck with directions, with the wind constantly changing the landscape and, her sleeping pattern. This is why travellers come in twos. Falling back onto her behind, Yang ran her gloved hands through her sandy hair as it was literally filled with the grain. It was annoying not knowing where she was or, where she was heading but, she tried to keep a spring in her step. This journey is worth something, right?

Purple eyes closed for a second as the travellers head began to spin. First the spin was slow but, as mere seconds passed, the spin became quicker, more violent. Her hand went to the her scolding forehead to try and steady it whilst the other scavenged the floor for her bag and water. This is last place the adventurer wanted to be whist dehydrated: no-one was there and there was no alternative source of water. In short, she was doomed unless she could dig out her bottle from her bag but, alas, Yang found her bag and from there, she yanked the bottle out of the bag and necked down all the water. However, the feeling of spinning didn't stop- feeling dazed and completely out of the loop, the woman lay down, her head swimming with empty thoughts. All at once, everything became clear but it suddenly faded to black.

What felt like a second later, the blonde felt someone touching her forehead. As the person was unknown, Yang felt no remorse in snatching their wrist and squeezing as her eyes shot open, only for them to snap shut once again to adjust to the brightness. There was a hiss of pain and a tug from the unknown person before their wrist simply, vanished. The blonde bolted up, ignoring the burning sensation in her eyes as the light scared her and the ultimate dizziness she felt. And there they were, vanishing out the window, black locks trailing in the wind. The adventure swung her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to jump out of the window to follow her saviour but, as soon as she stood up, she fell right back down again. Cool fingers melting on her burning forehead as she lay back on the bed.

**"Damn it…"** She muttered, her eyes becoming heavier with every second that passed. But then, there was that churning sensation that she was all too familiar with. Her hands left her head to try and calm her stomach by rubbing it but, that, in all honesty, was making it worse. Things just weren't going her way were they? Propping herself up on her elbows, Yang tried to sit up but, as her head rose, the feeling of dizziness increase- there was an urge to retch- no it wasn't a urge, it was a need. Almost throwing herself to the edge of the bed, the blonde tried to force her self to stand but, in the end, she ended on the floor, crawling towards a door, hoping it was the one leading to the bath room.

Swinging the first door open, she hit the jackpot. Clean floor, clean toilet and towels. Wait a god damn minute, where was she? The question passed through one ear and out the other with no time to be read or recognised by her inner workings, all she could focus on was the toilet bowl. However, her luck was short lived as the pressure in her stomach reached breaking point half way across the bathroom and, up it came- up came everything and anything. Her back arched as her hands were supporting her wait as the clear, untainted liquid spewed from her mouth- she hadn't eaten in what seemed like an eternity so the lack of colour didn't really bother her.

Yang stayed in that cat like position for what seemed like hours, just waiting for it all to stop and eventually it did. Tears were in her eyes from the different burning sensations she got from the initial up-chuck but now, she truly felt alone. Adventurers usually travelled in twos or in large groups to prevent situations like this, to remind each other to drink, eat, sleep and to overall, remind each other that it's an adventure. To Yang, times like these made it harder to continue and made it easier to call it quits, to give up. But then, what good is she? What good is her adventure? There are many reasons as to why she was out in the desert but, she could think of many good reasons as to why she should stop.

Sitting with her back against the cool, tiled wall, Yang leaned forward, running her hands through her hair, trying to untangle it whilst trying to avoid the stench that was emitted by the puke that lay just across the room. She was sapped of all her physical and emotional energy so she just sat there, hoping for someone- anyone to come in and just to rub her back and tell her it's all going to be OK. The blonde may put up these strong defences but, she's still just 18, just leaving the nest and just beginning to see who she really is alone.

Metal slipped on metal as a key entered the front door. That's right, this wasn't her home, it wasn't warm and it wasn't where Ruby was. Yang started to get up, pushing her self up off the wall but, her muscles wouldn't move- non of her would move. The door opened and there was chatter- it sounded like two women. One was well spoken and the other seemed to be on a hype. The blonde just sat there, waiting for them to walk in on her and for them to either kick her out or, for them to call the police.

**"Pyrrha, your room…"** The one voice started. They must have discovered the mess in the one room- blankets thrown everywhere and mess on the floor. There was a sound of metal, a weapon maybe- Yang prepared herself for the worst as footsteps got closer to the bathroom. One head poked around the corner, presenting a girl around Yang's age with bright orange hair and blue eyes- she seemed chipper. She was smiling as she called out to her friend, **"Fooooound her!"**

The other person, presumably Pyrrha ran towards the bath room, almost stepping in the pool of puke. **"What's the meaning of this?"** She questioned, her long red hair cascading down her back. Purple eyes looked up to them defensively but, the green eyes of the accuser softened slightly as she turned to her companion.

**"Nora, can you go get a couple more towels?" **

**"Yeah sure but don't break her legs without me OK?"**

**"We're not going to break her legs Nora- she's obviously the person that Ozpin spoke about."**


End file.
